1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording and reproducing apparatus, a recording and reproducing method and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a viewing style in which a viewer firstly records a TV program being broadcasted into a recording medium such as hard disc, DVD or BD (Blu-ray Disc: trademark) and views it later is getting popular. In such a viewing style, reproduction of commercial messages (called as CM below) inserted into the videos of the program may be skipped by a viewer.
When a reproduction of a CM is skipped, a loss resulting from a reduction of advertising impact is an issue for sponsors which have provided the CM aiming for an advertising impact on viewers of the CM.
In Japanese Patent No. 4039244, a technique in which CMs are recorded in a dedicated area provided in a recording medium in order to reflect the intentions of the sponsors on recording CMs into the recording medium is proposed. Further, in US Patent No. 20060070095, there is disclosed a reproducing apparatus which forces viewers to view CMs. Furthermore, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-266677, there is disclosed a technique in which a list of videos to be reproduced is edited based on a viewer's viewed history.